Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight! (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends are heading towards the location of the Battle Pyramid to challenge Pyramid King Brandon for the Brave Symbol. They hear a voice repeating Pikachu's name and see a Chatot in a tree. Brock explains that Chatot repeats everything a Trainer or Pokémon says. A girl named Ada runs up to them and asks that they help her catch the Chatot but it flies away. After finally catching up to Chatot, Ada introduces herself and Chatot to everyone. Ash looks up Chatot in his Pokédex while it repeats what the Pokédex is saying. Ada says that Chatot's repeating can be annoying while it repeats her words and everyone laughs. She explains that she wants to have her own comedy act as a Pokémon Comedian and be called the See-Saw Chatalots. Ash tells her that he wants to become the greatest Pokémon Master. Ada shows her act to everyone and begins by introducing themselves as the See-Saw Chatalots. Ada says several comedic lines and Chatot keeps repeating them as they go back and forth, while everyone laughs. They finish the act by them both doing a rap about Pikachu, as Chatot says some of Pikachu's attack commands, and finishes by saying Rock Throw. Corina says to Chatot that Pikachu isn't a Rock-type. Ash and his friends clap and tell Ada that they did a great job and that it would make a great act. Ada explains that she has tried to go to the Pokémon Grand Prix, but her Chatot keeps coming out of its Poké Ball and flying away during the day while not coming back until it is night time. When Chatot comes back, it keeps saying strange things. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is observing them the whole time and imagines that they would give Chatot to their boss. As he wakes up in the morning, he would say good morning and Chatot would repeat good morning to him. During breakfast they would exchange a laugh over a knock-knock joke. After exchanging the knock-knock joke, Team Rocket imagines that the boss would write them a check as the reward. As they are walking, Ada asks them to eat lunch at her place, and they think that Chatot won't fly away while they are eating. They run into Team Rocket disguised as businessmen. Jessie almost begins to recite the motto by mistake but James stops her. They offer bags that have a speaker that gives a laugh when they squeeze it. The blue bag gives off a man's laugh, while the red bag gives off a woman's laugh. The laughs freak out Ash and his friends and they don't want it but Team Rocket hands it to them anyway and runs off. Ash and May squeeze the bags as they explode in their faces. Team Rocket uses a mechanical grabber to grab Chatot. They recite their motto before floating away in their balloon as everyone follows them. Ash brings out Swellow which uses Aerial Ace to hit the balloon and free Chatot from its cage. Ash then brings out Aipom to use Swift to send Team Rocket blasting off while their laughing bags fall to the ground. As Ash and his friends are eating lunch, Chatot begins to recite strange phrases again. Chatot flies off and everyone decides to follow it. Chatot recites some more phrases about taking a person's temperature, and hating shots. It flies out of sight and they decide to stop and think about where Chatot may be going by figuring out what the repeated phrases mean. Brock figures out that hospitals deal with temperature taking and shots. They go to the hospital that was nearby. Chatot flies into the hospital and greets the children. It repeats the hospital phrases and the kids laugh and say Chatot is very cute and funny. The nurse comes in and says there won't be any shots today and will be taking the girl's temperature instead. Ash and his friends arrive and realize the reason Chatot was running off every afternoon. As the nurse closes the window, she asks everyone why they are at the hospital. The nurse and the doctor explain to everyone that the hospital is just for children and that Chatot was coming there every day to cheer them up. Corina explains to them that she first saw Chatot in a tree eating apples and when she said hi it kept repeating back phrases to her, making her laugh. Corina left out some cookies for Chatot to eat and after that Chatot came back every day to make the children laugh and repeat phrases about taking their temperature and hating shots. Ada tells Corina that Chatot and her are in a comedy act and that they have to leave for the Grand Prix. Corina complains that they won't be able to see Chatot again as she runs off crying. The nurse suggests that Ada and Chatot practice their act in front of the children and everyone decides that they will help out as well. Brock begins the act by singing and dancing to Mexican music while wearing a sombrero and shaking maracas along with Corphish doing dancing as well. The children find the act to be very awkward and Max also finds it to be very awkward. Max tries to get Corina to come see the show because it will be a lot of fun. Ash does his routine next, having Pikachu ride on top of Donphan as it uses Defense Curl and rolls across the stage. Pikachu falls and everyone laughs, while Max asks Corina to come closer to see the show. Max throws Pokémon food into the air and Munchlax catches them in its mouth. Max has Corina give it a try as well and she tosses food for Munchlax to catch. Everyone comments on how they knew that Corina would enjoy the show if she came to see it. May is up next as she has Eevee use Shadow Ball and Squirtle use Ice Beam to create a rainbow explosion as it sparkles to the ground. Ada and Chatot are the last act, as they start out by doing the back and forth routine that they practiced before and the Pikachu rap. Chatot makes a comment about Razor Leaf and Corina points out that it's a Grass-type move. The children were laughing as the routine was being performed. Several of the laughing bags from before fall from the sky and land on the ground creating explosions. Team Rocket appears in colorful suits and polka dot ties and recites their motto. They decide to do their own act in front of the children. James calls them the wacky Team Rocket and they hit him in the head. He opens up an umbrella and spins Cacnea's Poké Ball on top of it. The children do not laugh during this part of the routine. James brings out Cacnea who hugs him, and has it spin on top of the umbrella and hit the ground hard while being dizzy. The children laugh during that part of the routine. Team Rocket uses a mechanical device to again grab Chatot and make their get away. Ash brings out Sceptile while Jessie brings out Dustox. Dustox uses Tackle while Sceptile dodges. Dustox uses Poison Sting while Sceptile dodges and uses Quick Attack. James has Cacnea try and help, but it's too dizzy to attack. Sceptile uses Bullet Seed which hits Dustox and frees Chatot. Chatot uses Peck on Meowth and flies away. Team Rocket tries to get away in their balloon but Sceptile uses Leaf Blade to send Dustox into the balloon causing an explosion blasting them off. During the battle, the children were having fun watching it since they had never seen a battle before. The children wish Ada luck with her comedy routine and that they will be happy to eventually see her and Chatot on TV. They say to her that they had a lot of fun watching the routine and the battle. Corina gives Ada the cookies that she told her about earlier. Corina says that she is sad to see them go and that she probably won't see Chatot at the hospital anymore. Before saying good bye, Chatot repeats Corina's statements one more time to make her laugh. Ash and his friends wish Ada luck with the Comedy Grand Prix, and Ada wishes Ash luck with the Battle Frontier. They say they will win both for the children as the head off in opposite directions.